Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polypeptides having alpha-amylase activity, catalytic domains, and carbohydrate binding domains, and polynucleotides encoding the polypeptides, catalytic domains, and carbohydrate binding domains. The invention also relates to nucleic acid constructs, vectors, and host cells comprising the polynucleotides as well as methods of producing and using the polypeptides, catalytic domains, and carbohydrate binding domains.
Description of the Related Art
Alpha-amylases (alpha-1,4-glucan-4-glucanohydrolases, EC. 3.2.1.1) constitute a group of enzymes which catalyze hydrolysis of starch and other linear and branched 1,4-glucosidic oligo- and polysaccharides.
For a number of years alpha-amylase enzymes have been used for a variety of different purposes, the most important of which are starch liquefaction, textile desizing, textile washing, starch modification in the paper and pulp industry, and for brewing, ethanol production and baking.
The object of the present invention is to provide alpha-amylases for conversion of starch into maltodextrins, mono- and disaccharides and/or useful in processes involving starch liquefaction, textile washing, textile desizing, starch modification in the paper and pulp industry, and for brewing, ethanol production and baking.
A polypeptide from Aspergillus fumigatus having alpha-amylase activity is disclosed in WO 2003/012071 (GeneseqP:ABB80178). A polypeptide from Aspergillus terreus having alpha-amylase activity is disclosed in WO 2010/091221. A polypeptide having alpha-amylase activity is disclosed in GENESEQP:AXR39756. A polypeptide having alpha-amylase activity from Aspergillus niger is disclosed in WO2003/016535-A2. A polypeptide is disclosed in WO 2009/108941. A polypeptide having alpha-amylase activity from Thermoascus aurantiacus is disclosed in WO2006069290.